A Winter Wonderland
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Whats more special then a beautiful night sky as snow blankets the entire town? Spending that special winter experiance with the person you love.


**Another present I gave to Arison-chan for FLOL Secret Santa 2009. And also the most fluffiest Ichihime story I ever written.**

It was a beautiful night in Karakura Town. The midnight sky was filled with millions of bright stars. The moon was at its fullest tonight, radiating its silver light on the ground below. And what made this night extra beautiful was that it was snowing. The white flakes blanketed every inch of land it could come abound.

It truly did look like a magical winter wonderland to those who were fortunate enough to see it..

"Wow! Its so beautiful." Orihime shouted in glee as she ran, her boots crushing the soft powder with each of her steps, smiling like a super nova.

She was follow closely behind by her boyfriend, Ichigo

The two teens were just exiting a movie theater when they saw their town was visited by Jack Frost himself.

"Say, Ichigo, do you think we could go to the park?" Orihime asked when she walk back to Ichigo's side, her face wet from trying to catch snow flake with her tongue.

"I don't know." he said. "It is getting late and it is snowing heavily." But his train of thought was halted when he saw her hopeful face, almost as if she was begging him to say yes.

"Well, if you want."

Ichigo's only response was a happy squeal and his arm being wrapped by Orihime's and being pulled to the park.

"I really love the snow." Orihime commented once they arrived at the park before she fell back first onto the white covered ground, moving her legs and arms to create a snow angel.

"I can see that.' Ichigo said as he watch his girlfriend enjoying herself, his lips pulled up in a small smile.

The auburn beauty stopped her action, her eyes looking longingly into the ebony sky. "I remember when I was younger and still leaving with Onii-san, and we would make these little snow family near our home. There was the daddy, the mommy, the little sister, the big brother and a the dog." As she used her fingers to count each of them off. "And when it snows like this, it makes me miss those times we had together." She finished with a sad smile.

While she was telling a part of her life, Ichigo sat down next to her. He laced their fingers together. "I promise that I make the winters special for you. It may not be as good compare to what Sora did, but I try my best to make it wonderful for you."

Orihime couldn't help but smile at his promise. She knew that he would do anything in his power to keep. No matter what "Thank you, Ichigo. I really appreciate it." She thank him, squeezing his hand

The two lovebirds gaze lovingly into each others eyes. Ichigo turned their bodies around so that they were in front of each other, his head moving closer to her's.

The healer closed her grey eyes, anticipating the kiss she was about to receive.

The former Shinigami smirked at his princess action as he continued his decent to those heavenly lips. But instead of feeling the warmth that was associated with her lips, he instead felt coldness and wetness invading his entire face.

The Ichigo opened his eyes to see that Orihime's hand was covered in snow, smiling mischievously at him

"You threw a snowball at me." He told her in mock shock.

Orihime couldn't stop the giggles that were bubbling inside of her. "Yep. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why this my young lady." He declared before scooping up a handful of snow and dumping it on the young maiden's hair, making her shriek in laughter.

"Of course, you know this means war?"

And so the two bright haired teens went into an all out snowball fight, white clumps whizzing through the cold night air, smashing into anything that got into their path. Which also included a orange glowing shield for protect.

"That's cheating." Ichigo jokingly complained, throwing a snowball at Orihime.

Orihime used the for mention shied to block the projectile. "It's not cheating, it's strategy." she countered, hitting her boyfriend square in the jaw with a snowball

Their laughter filled the quiet air as they continued their game for nearly an half an hour before they got tired.

"I think that's enough for tonight." A red faced Ichigo said, breathing heavily.

"Ok." A equally red faced Orihime agreed. "But can we do one more thing before we go?"

Ichigo took a quick glance at his watch. "Alright. We have a little more time left. What do you want to do?"

"I want to dance." Her two hands grasped together in front of her, smiling.

"I think I still have snow in my ears, because I thought I heard you say you want to dance" As he use his finger to dig out the 'snow' out of his ears.

"I did. I always wanted to dance with someone special in the snow." Orihime said, her cheeks now redder then before. And this time it wasn't from the cold. "But if you don't want to do it.."

"No, its alright. I would love to dance with you." His hand extended to her. A warm smile on.

Her small hand grabbed his larger one's. "Thank you for this honor." As she gave him a slight curtsey.

Now neither one of them were good dancers. There were a couple of missteps. Like them stomping on each other's feet. Or when they tripped over a unseen log. But that didn't matter to them. All they cared about was spending this precious moment together.

They were nearly done with their winter waltz when Ichigo decided to end it with him twirling Orihime around. But when he pull her back to his body, the momentum cause them to lose their footing and made them fall into a large pile of snow.

"That's one way to end a dance." The giggling princess said, tucking pieces of her own loose hairs over her ears.

"I say." Ichigo agreed as he brush the white powder out of his own ginger locks.

He stopped brushing his hair when he felt something cold and wet pressing against his lips. That something being his girlfriend's own lips. The kiss became so intense that both of their bodies started to feel much warmer.

'Thank you so much for this day." A grateful Orihime said when they stop kissing

"It was nothing.' As his hand went to the back of her head and pulled her lips back to his.

**It took me three day to re-read this. Not that it was long, I was just that lazy.**

**Even though this was fluffy like no other story I ever wrote, I still love the part when Orihime told Ichigo a story about her and Sora. And the dance part, if only to image them tripping over each other.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
